Summer vaccation
by Liesha
Summary: Inuyasha and sesshomaru's parents let the kids go stay at the beach house for the summer and all sorts of relationships form plus alot of humor...youll have to read to find out what happens...sess/kag, inu/kik, roku/sang, ship/rin, kouga/ayame
1. Chapter 1: INTRODUCTIONS

CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTIONS

Sesshomaru Takakashi - 17 - Goes to school at Shikon High - Lives with his father (Inu-Tashio), step mother (Izzy) and half brother (Inuyasha) - He has long silver hair, Gold eyes, a birth mark in the shape of a moon on his forehead and just the right amount of mucles - He is one of the heirs to his father's company Takakashi corperation - He will take over half same with his brother when there father dies - Sesshomaru is also a dog demon and a very powerful one.

Inuyasha Takakashi - 17 - Goes to school at Shikon HIgh - Lives with his father (Inu-Tashio), step mother (Izzy) and half brother (Sesshomaru) - He has long silver hair, gold eyes and just the right amount of mucles - He is one of the heirs to his father's company Takakashi corperation - He will take over half and so will his brother when there father dies - Inuyasha is also half dog demon and half human though he very powerful when transformed into his full demon form.

Kouga Wolf - 17 - Goes to school at Shikon High - Shares an apartment with one of his best friends Shippo - He has long black hair that he keeps in a pony tail, brown eyes and just the right amount of mucles - He also is a wolf demon and very powerful when reckoned with.

Miroku Wind - 17 - Goes to school at Shikon High - Lives with his uncle (Totesi) in a two place apartment - He has brown hair that goes to his neck tied into a ponytail, brown eyes and just the right amunt of mucles - He is also a monk - He got trained by his uncle how to be a proper monk.

Shippo Fox - 17 - Goes to school at Shikon High - Shares an apartment with one of his best friends Kouga - He has short red hair, red eyes and just the right amount of mucles - He is also a fox demon but is harmless.

Kagome Higurgashi - 16 - Goes to school at Shikon High - Lives with her mother (Miss Higurgashi), her grampa and her little brother (Souta) - She has long blue-black hair and blue eyes - Kagome is also a miko and a very strong one at that.

Kikyo Jones - 16 - Goes to school at Shikon High - Shares an apartment with two of her best friends which are Ayame and Rin - She has long brown hair and brown eyes - Kikyo is also a miko but she is not as strong as Kagome.

Ayame Sun - 16 - Goes to school at Shikon High - Shares an apartment with two of her best friends which are Kikyo and Rin - She has long orange hair and green eyes - Ayame is also a wolf demon but is not harmfull but very sensitive.

Sango Slayer - 16 - Goes to school at Shikon High - Lives with her little brother (kohaku) - She has long black hair and blue-green eyes - Sango is also a demon slayer but only slayes the demons that she gets told to.

Rin Tashio - 16 - Goes to school at Shikon High - Shares an apartment with two of her best friends which are Kikyo and Ayame - she has Short brown hair and brown eyes - Rin is just a normal human she doesn't ahve anything amazing about her other than the fact that she can put up with her friends.

THIS ISN'T ACTUALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER JUST TO TELL YOU A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THE CHARACTERS NOT THAT THERE MUCH TO SAY AND I WILL BE CONTINUING MY HOTEL LOVE ONE I HOPE TO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BYE NEXT WEEKEND SPECIALLY SINCE I NOW HAVE THE INTERNET AGAIN IN MY ROOM.

PLEASE R&R WHEN THE STORY FULLY STARTS UP AND FLAMES ARE WELCOMED


	2. Chapter 2: LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

**CHAPTER TWO:- LAST DAY OF SCHOOL**

omg I can't wait for the next chapter  
teehee  
till next time  
BYEZ  
luff the one and only Ashes Kamie

sounds interesting and i really prefer kag/sess stories to inu/kag stories so  
i really can't wait for you to update. hope you update soon

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE TO GET MORE.

**KAGS POV:**

I was sleeping peacfully when all of a sudden my stupid alarm went off, my mum had insisted i get one cause she was sick of waking me up all the time. Personally i would rather my mum wake me up then some stupid alarm especially on the last day of school, deciding that before my mum comes in to rush me along i went and had a shower once i had finished i walked to my closet to find something to wear and of course i had to look hot. Finally picking out my favourite jeans that hugs my butt and down to my knees then flares out and a black halter neck, slipping on my skate shoes i walked down stairs to the smell of pancakes.

"Mhm mum that smells good" i said.

"Of course it does it's choc-chip" my mum replied with a smile.

Laughing at that i asked "well mum do i look good today?"

"But of course sweety you always look good" she answered.

Once i had eaten i grabbed my school bag said bye to my mum and brother than started on the walk to school _thank god that school is only a couple of blocks away from me _was all i could think. Not even getting a couple houses down from my own my best friend Sango pulled up beside me and i jumped into her car. I looked at what Sango was wearing which was made up of cream capris and a white tank top.

"Hey Sang" i said using my nickname for her.

Smiling she said back "hey Kags" her using the nickname for me.

We talked all the way to school and when we got there we saw our other friends sitting in our usual spot. The group consists of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, Ayame and Rin.

**SESS POV:**

I was sitting with my firends under our tree that we claimed first year we all met and if anyone dared sit here they took on the whole group. While we were waiting for Sango and Kagome to turn up all i could think was _damn i wish they would hurry up and get here i just wanna see kagome, _i didn't know what i was doin untill i actually sighed out loud. Everyone was looking at me strange when Kags and Sang had turned up when Kags got out of the car i just couldn't help myself by staring, it would just be like Kags to look hot on the last day of school.

"Hey everyone" Kagome said while sitting next me leaning against the tree.

"Hey Kags and Sang" we all said back.

"So last day of school what are we gonna do for the summer" Inuyasha asked?

"Hey mum and dad have that beach house maybe we could ask to stay down there for the summer" I answered.

Shrugging Inuyasha said back "do you think they would let us use it."

"We'll just have to ask when we get home" I said.

**NORMAL POV:**

_Kag's science class..._

Walking to Science Kags not so favourite class, walking into the class she noticed there was only one spare seat and it was next to the creepiest guy that went to Shikon High Naraku Hinds. Smiling slightly she walked over to the seat and sat down, while waiting for the teacher awkwardly Kags tried making conversation with Naraku but he wouldn't reply sighing she gave up and just coupldn't wait for next class, Mr Maygu finally walked in.

"Ok class today we'll be talking about what we gonna do over the summer holidays" said Mr Maygu.

"Well me and my sister were planing on goin to Paris" said Kagura.

"That's interesting, why Paris" asked Mr Maygu?

"Well hot guys of course" Kagura replied with a giggle.

Rolling her eyes she sighed but she must'v sighed to loud cause Mr Maygu asked her "well Kagome what are you planning on doin these holidays?"

"Well sir my friends and I are planning on going to the Takakashi's beach house and who knows what might happen" she said winking at the rest of the class.

_Sess's maths class..._

As Sess walked into maths class he instantly heard all the girls sigh dreamily, shaking his head all he could think was _sorry girls my heart belogs to someone else _Sess went and sat in his normal seat, he always got that seat cause no one would dare to sit in it without them getting on his list, the teacher Miss King walked into the classroom not long after Sess had turned on his Ipod.

"Ok class today we are gonna talk about what youse are gonna do for the summer" said Miss King.

Not really wanting to do that Sess just decided to get it over and done with so he said "I'm gonna ask my parents to borrow their beach house."

"That's nice are you taking your friends with you" asked Miss King?

Sess just nodded and let everyone around him talk while he listened to his favourite song Chris Brown - Forever.

_Sango's english class..._

Sango was on her way to her English class when she bumped into someone and all the persons papers went flying everywhere, looking up she noticed it was her English teacher.

"Oh my god... i am so sorry sir" said Sango in a rush to pick up the papers.

Lauging lightly Mr Dongo said "don't worry bout it Sango it was an accident after all."

Lauging Sango said " of course it was."

Walking the rest of the way to class Mr Dongo asked "so Sango what are you gonna do for the holidays?"

"Well sir my friends Inuyasha and Sesshomaru there gonna ask there parents if we can borrow there beach house for the summer" she answered.

This went on for everyone else's classes as well and by the end of the day the whole gang were so glad to have finished school for the holidays and headed to Inu's and Sess's place to stay the night.

WELL HERE IS TECHNICALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE IT UP ON THE WEEKEND BUT I GOT BUSY AND WAY PLZ R&R ALL FLAMES ARE WELCOME.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER VACATION**

**CHAPTER 3**

When we got the Sess and Inu's place we all went straight down to the basement which we transformed into a hang out area. It had a big flat screen TV hung up on the wall, a 6 seater couch set up in front of it, a pool table and a wicked music station set up. I flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

"Yo Kags I think there's a movie marathon on tonight" said Inuyasha.

"Really" I asked?

"Yeah I think it's a scary movie marathon" he replied.

I went to say something but was pushed off the couch and then had a water balloon fall on my head. Getting up I looked around to see who pushed me off the couch but mainly to see who through the water balloon at me. Everyone was looking innocently no one was looking me in the eye so I just assumed they were all in on it.

"Don't think youse are going to get away with this" I said starting to walk up the stairs.

"But Kags you look so good wet" Miroku said not being able to control his laughter "and plus it was worth it."

Stomping the rest of the way up the stairs and slammed the door shut and I stomped all the way to the guest room that I always stayed in. Flipping through my clothes that I always kept there I picked up a shirt with off the should sleeves and that bands to my waist. I walked back downstairs to find everyone had moved to the kitchen and were talking about going to the movies. Thinking about getting even with one of them I tiptoed up behind Miroku and pinched his ass.

"What the" Miroku said whiling turning to face me "Kagome I didn't know you liked my ass like that."

"Don't flatter your self Miroku" I said standing with the other girls "so what was this about the movies?"

"Well the guys wanna go to the movies tonight" answered Kikyo.

"I would love to go guys but I have no money on me" I said frowning lightly "I left my credit card at home."

"I'll pay for you" Sesshomaru said.

Beaming up at him I ran over quickly gave him a hug then dagged the girls up to the bathroom that's big enough to fit us all in. We quickly applied some makeup and then met up with the guys in the garage. When we got to the movies we decided to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks as we all got to our chair Ayame decided to start a popcorn fight. By the time the movie was finished it was around 10:30 and I was getting really tired but wanted something to eat first.

"Hey guys can we get something to eat" I asked with a yawn.

"Sure lets head on over to Hungry Jacks" said Rin "It's just across the road."

Since Hungry Jacks was just across the road I started walking I didn't think my stomach could last much longer before growling so I didn't want to worry about getting into a car. I guess I was hungrier than I thought because the guys pointed out that I got one of each thing. Shrugging it off I started to digest all of my food when we finally made it back to the house I flopped down onto the love seat. Everyone except Sesshomaru went to bed I put my arm over my eyes once he turned the TV on.

"Why don't you go to bed" Sesshomaru asked?

Looking over at him I answered "because I have a stomach ache."

Smirking Sesshomaru said "a stomach ache eh."

See the smirk I started getting edgy "what are you going to do" I asked as he walked towards me?

Before I knew it he had sat on my stomach which only made it hurt even more. He didn't look like her was going to move so I just stared at him, I hadn't noticed how good he looked until just then. Sess had on a pair of jeans that were a big baggy on him and a black button up shirt with a picture of a silver dragon. I liked Sess a lot unfortunately everyone knew well except Sess which was the main thing.

"What are you looking at" asked Sesshomaru?

Blushing like crazy from getting caught I mumbled "nothing."

"Whatever I'm heading off to bed" Sess said getting up "don't be up to late we are leaving early."

I watched Sess walk away and up the stairs staring at his ass the whole time shaking my head not bothering to get to go to my room or change for that matter I fell asleep on the couch having pleasant dreams of Sess.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS 4 CHAPTER 3**

Moonlight X Luna – Hehe cuteness.

**Inu-lover-ashlee288 – This is good I like it please update soon!**

Kashiange107 – Yay, you updated and it was a great chapter, can't wait to read more again soon.

**Inugirl112 – Aw I wish it was longer lol I really like it so far please update!**

Thanks for all the reviews.

LIESHA!!!

**SUMMER VACATION**

**CHAPTER 4**

I was being roughly shoved by someone or something I was having too good of a dream to wanna get up so I pushed whoever it was hand away. Next this I know I was being lifted off the couch and carried somewhere, I didn't know who was carrying me or where they were taking me but I continued to sleep.

"Kags it's time to get up" the guy said in a rough voice.

I groaned softly "just 10 more minutes" I said not wanting to get up.

"Fine you bought this on yourself" said the guy.

Wondering what he meant then I remembered that Inu and Sess have a pool, I opened my eyes wide just in time to be thrown into the pool. Once I surfaced I spat some water out of my mouth and just glared at the gang then swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Ayame handed me a towel and was trying not to laugh so I snatched the towel out of her hands and stomped my way back into the house to change into some dry clothes. After changing into a pair of pink skin tight jeans, a black off the shoulder shirt with a singlet on underneath, a jumper zipped up so far over top and a pair of black thongs. I pinned back a couple of pieces of hair each side and lift some to frame my face, I applied some shimmer pink eye shadow and my favourite watermelon flavoured lip gloss. I grabbed my packed bags that had my clothes in that I was taking on the trip with me and started towards the stairs. On my way down the stairs I overheard them say something about me being pissed at them for there little stunt and decided to play it.

"Oh hey Kags" Sango said being the first to notice me.

"Hey" I said dully back to her and started towards the door.

Sesshomaru stopped me in my tracks "are you made at us" he asked softly?

"No of course not" I said glaring up at him "how would you feel being thrown into the pool at 6 in the morning" stomping past him and out the door.

"Man I'm glad she's riding with you" I heard Miroku say just as I closed the door.

As soon as I knew no one had followed I smiled mischievously to myself and thought _I can really make this work for me_. I pressed my ear to the door and heard shuffling coming my way so I quickly put a frown back on my face and headed towards the cars. Once all the bags were packed up we split up into which car we were riding in. In Sesshomaru's car it was Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Sango and me, in Inuyasha's car it was Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Rin and Kikyo. I decided to continue to make everyone feel bad by just looking out the window and ignoring or just shrugging whenever someone said something to me. I knew Sesshomaru would feel the worst because he was the one to actually throw me into the pool so I knew every chance he could get he would look back to see if I was talking to anyone yet. I was getting so bored not talking to anyone so I closed my eyes but I must've fell asleep because when I opened the up it was daylight out.

I looked around and saw everyone else asleep "How long was I asleep" I asked forgetting that I was pretending to be angry at them?

"About 2 hours" Sesshomaru said "you're not angry anymore I see."

I looked into the rear view mirror and saw him looking back at me "to be honest I was playing youse" I said looking away.

"Why" he asked softly?

"Because I wanted to" I answered not wanting to explain my reason for pretending to ignore them, "I know it was wrong of me" I continued looking back into his eyes "but, oh I don't know."

He chuckled lightly and for the rest of the trip it was silent. When we finally arrived at the beach house it looked so beautiful, as soon as I got out of the car I stretched my body.

"Wow guys this place looks amazing" I said in awe.

They just shrugged there shoulders in unison "it's alright" said Inuyasha.

"Alright" Kikyo said surprised by the way he said alright "it's like just as big as your normal house."

We all just laughed at the way Kikyo said it and decided to head inside grabbing our luggage we headed on into the house. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha showed us which room we would be staying in. My room had dark red wallpaper and black carpeting; the bed was set out in the middle of the room and its own bathroom. I just threw my luggage onto the bed and went back downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink and eat.

"Hey Rin" I said noticing it was Rin rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey Kags you hungry" she asked still rummaging through the fridge?

Before I could say anything my stomach growled for me "by the looks of it" I said "I'm also thirsty there anything to drink in there?"

"Yeah, there's water lemonade and coke" Rin answered pulling out some butter and ham.

"I'll have a bottle of water" I said.

Rin pulled out two bottle of water gave one to me and drank one herself then grabbed some cheese and bread and made two cheese and ham sandwiches. We sat and chatted about what we were going to do these holidays and about where everyone else was. Noticing that everyone was taking a long time it putting there stuff in there rooms we went on a hunt to find them. We searched everywhere in the house and even looked in the backyard but no one was there. Giving up we decided to go sit in the lounge room when we got there everyone was sitting there.

"What where did youse come from" I asked slight bewildered?

"We have been here the whole time" said Kikyo.

"No" Rin said confused.

Shippou got and put an arm around Rin and I "Yeah we have" he said trying not to laugh.

I saw this and thought straight away they were playing a trick instead of going off at anyone I moved away from Shippou looked around at everyone and shook my head. Turning away from them I went up to my room to lie down and read a little bit of the book I was reading. I was half way through the book when there was a knock at my door sighing not really wanting to I put the book down and went to answer the door.

"What do you want" I said with an angry tone.

Sesshomaru just looked at me bored "what's wrong with you" he asked?

"Oh nothing just the fact that you all keep playing tricks on me" I answered him turning away and going to sit on the bed again.

"Oh come on just a little bit of fun" he said with a small smile on his face "you can't tell me that you're angry" coming to sit beside me on the bed.

"No I'm not angry" I said picking up my book again.

Sesshomaru pulled it out of my hands "don't tell me you're going to read on this trip" he asked?

Grabbing hold of the book I pushed Sesshomaru off the bed "yeah I'm going to read" I said glaring at him "is that a crime."

Laughing and rubbing his head he said "no."

I put the book back down and mentioned about getting pizza for dinner Sesshomaru agreed so we went down to order some. When dinner had arrived we all sat around the TV so we could eat and watch a movie. When the movie was finished everyone decided that it was time to get some sleep so we could start the fun tomorrow. Putting on some boxers and a singlet I climbed under the blankets and fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEWS 4 CHAPTER 4

Kashiange107: - Lolz, great chapter. I think Kags should trick them back for all that they did to her. Well, update again soon.

Moonlight X Luna: - hehe awsoume.

Biteme4eturn-t: - mhm interesting I like it.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for taking so long on putting another chapter up.

LIESHA!!!

SUMMER VACATION

CHAPTER 5

I was woken up in the middle of the night by Rin saying that she heard something downstairs I tried desperately to get her to get one of the guys but she wouldn't. Slipping my feet into my betty boop slippers I popped my head out my bedroom door.

"Is anyone down there" I asked rather loudly.

"Shut up" said Rin "there might be a robber."

Raising one eye brow at Rin I picked up a vase sitting on a table outside my door and headed downstairs. I knew Rin would follow and in a way kind of glad that she did. We walked into the lounge room no one was there. Then the light in the kitchen flicked off getting Rin to stay where she was I stood next to the door and when whoever came out I hit them over the head. Flicking the lounge room light on I almost screamed when I saw it was Sess.

"Oh my god" I said while covering my mouth.

Rin stared at me with wide eyes "your on your own" with that she was gone.

Kneeling beside him I lightly taped his face while saying "come on Sess wake up."

Since I couldn't get him to wake up like that I decided to try cold water. Going into the kitchen I got two cup full's of cold water and poured them both onto his face. Next thing I know I was on the ground with Sess on top of me.

"How's your head" I asked softly?

Sess stared into my eyes then said "well I would hate to break into your house when you're sleeping."

Laughing slightly "yeah well what can I say" I said looking back into his eyes.

I looked away for a second to see if Rin had really ditched me and she had and when I turned to look back at Sess his lips touched mine. It took me a second to register what was happening then I started to kiss back. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys" said a voice I knew all too well as Inuyasha's.

I started blushing bright red when I heard Inu's voice that I hadn't fully realized Sess helping me up the boys were mumbling about something that I wasn't listening to well until I heard Sess say 'why would I kiss her she's not my type' that really hurt.

Now looking at both of the guys but mainly at Sess I said "well I'm going back to bed night" giving Inu a quick hug.

I knew they both could see the hurt in me but I didn't care Sess had kissed me then lied about kissing me then even said I wasn't his type. Laying back down in bed my last thought was 'I am never talking to him again'. I was peacefully sleeping until there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it" I asked barely.

"It's Sess" said a voice outside my door.

Groaning I rolled over onto my back and yelled at the door "GO AWAY."

I didn't get a reply so I had guessed Sess went away that was until my door being slammed closed woke me up.

Sitting up straight I said "what the fuck" looking at Sess standing in front of the door.

He started walking towards the bed "look about what I said last night" Sess started saying.

"Last night" I thought about it for a moment "oh I'm sorry I don't remember last night" I said.

I started to get out of bed but was pulled back down by Sess "I only said it cause I'm confused" he said.

"Look it's whatever" I was looking into his eyes but quickly turned away "can I now go for a shower" I asked?

With out saying another work Sess got up and left the room as soon as I knew that the door was closed I laid on the bed for a couple of more seconds before I got up and went for a shower. Walking downstairs to the kitchen I noticed no one was around shrugging it off I quickly grabbed a piece of toast before leaving the house. I decided to go tot he lake that was around here I just had to find it I remembered reading on a sign that there was a lake around here. Heading down a path a couple of minutes later I was greeted by a beautiful lake. Laying down my towel and putting my bag down I dived into the water it felt really nice. I was under water for a couple of minutes and when I came up for air I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hello dear" said some guy with long black hair and red eyes.

He freaked me out a bit "oh um hey" I said back slowly.

The guy walked closer to the edge of the lake "what is such a pretty young thing doing out here alone" asked the guy?

"She's not alone" looking up to the new voice in the conversation and standing there was Sess.

I hadn't forgiven him but I was glad to see him there "Sess there you are" I said while getting out of the lake and wrapping my towel around myself "I thought you had gone back to the cabin."

"Sesshomaru Takakashi" the strange guy had said still staring at me.

I heard Sess growl before saying "Onigumo Searcher."

"I didn't know she belonged to you my dear friend" said the guy now known as Onigumo.

With that said Onigumo turned and walked away from where we were I was confused as to how the two knew each other but didn't want to think about it. All I knew was that Onigumo had freaked me out major and I hope that I never see him again. I was about to thank Sess for coming when he did but before I could even open my mouth he had given me the most evilest look and stomped past me back towards the cabin. Not wanting to be out there alone again I quickly grabbed my stuff and started my way back to the cabin. I had somehow gotten a broken heart and got the guy I really like angry at me all in one day pretty much I hadn't noticed how really upset I was until I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek. By the time I had reached the cabin it was dark out and I didn't want to bother with anyone so I quietly got to my room just to fall on the back to have the tears start all over again.

I must've fallen asleep for when I woke up it was a new day 'it may be a new day but everything that happened is still there' I said out loud to no one particular. Shaking my head to wake up I decided to pack my stuff up and go home 'hopefully no one will be awake so I can get away without questions' I said to myself. I crept downstairs to quickly get a bite to eat before I made my escape but my plan was short lived when I saw Inu rummaging through the fridge all I could do was sigh.

Turning around "hey Kags" Inu said when he saw it was me.

Putting on a fake smile "hey Inu" I said hopefully convincing.

Walking over to me instead of asking me where were Inu dragged me to a closet and once inside "what's wrong Kags" he asked softly?

I broke down in tears "you know how much I like Sess" I said, Inu just nodded "well that hurt what he said the other night and then somehow I got him angry at me yesterday" I finished saying while Inu just hugged me.

"It's ok Kags" Inu said while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I shook my head the best I could while being hugged "I've packed my bags I'm catching the bus home tonight" I said pulling out of his embrace and leaving the closet.

Leaving a shocked Inu in the closet I walked back up to my room to make sure everything was packed by the time I have to leave to catch the bus everyone should know I'm leaving. Not being able to go down stairs after what happened I sat on the windowsill and listened to my IPod.

INU'S POV:

I was so shocked at what I was just told that I couldn't move from where I was standing I know I should move from where I am before anyone sees me just standing here in a closet.

"Brother what are you doing" asked Sess?

"Oh shit" I said trying to figure out an answer "what can't a guy be alone in a closet" I said then shoved my way past him.

Deciding to go for a walk mixed up in the thoughts of how I was going to Kags to stay and go home tonight.

**KAG'S POV:**

I saw Inu leave the house knowing that he is going to try and get me to stay I climbed down the side of the house like I used to when I was a kid and followed him. When I knew we were out of all demons ear shots I decided to speak up.

"Don't even try it" I waited for him to look at me "I'm not staying" I finished saying.

"Kags you can't go just because my brother is too stupid" Inu said "what am I meant to tell them when you just disappear" asked Inu?

I thought about it for a second "tell them I had to go back because my mum isn't feeling well" I answered.

Before Inu could say anything more to me I turned and walked away getting back to the house not wanting to talk to anyone I snuck back through the window.

"Is there a point you're coming through the window" asked a voice I knew way too much?

Turning to face him I answered "I didn't want to disturb anyone."

"Don't lie to me" Sess said walking over to me.

Sess was cornering me so I quickly ducked under his arm "look what's it matter to you any way" I asked?

Knowing he was getting anything out of me he left the room leaving me alone a single tear ran down my cheek. It was starting to get around the time for the bus to turn up ducking my head out the door seeing and hearing no one inside I grabbed my bags and left the house. I got to the bus stop only to see everyone there.

"We aren't letting you go Kags" Sango said.

Sighing "I was hoping it didn't come to this" "I'm going guys and youse can't stop me" I said.

I thought that they were going to let me go but what happened next caught me off guard. Sess walked over to me and kissed me in front of everyone when he broke the kiss I was off in la, la land that I didn't even notice I had been picked up and getting carried back to the house. Sess walked right past my room which got me confused then a little freaked out when he walked into his room.

"Uh what's going on" I asked confusion evident in my voice?

He laid me on the bed then answered "I'm not risking you disappearing in the middle of the night."

"Why do you care if I do" I asked staring at the ceiling?

"Because I want you" was his answer.

Smiling when Sess said that and when he laid down next to me on the bed I curled up into him and with that we both went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

REVIEWS 4 CHAPTER 5

Kashiange107 – That was a sweet ending to this chapter.

**SesshomarusPegasus – Omg I love this story please, please update because I am anxious to read more and find out what happens next.**

Gangstabitch – Longa.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for taking so long on putting another chapter up.

LIESHA!!!

SUMMER VACATION

CHAPTER 6

Rolling around I snuggled closer to my moving pillow when the thought of a moving pillow registered in my mind my eyes shot open to see the very well chiselled chest of Sess. Getting over the shock of being on Sess bed and in his arms I kicked the blankets off of myself and slowly started getting off the bed. I was nearly off the bed when I was pulled back and pinned to the bed with Sess hovering above me.

"Oh um good morning" I said hesitantly.

He growled softly then asked "and where did you think you were going?"

Looking every where but in his eyes I answered "to the toilet."

Grudgingly Sess let me up so I could use the toilet even though I didn't really need to use the toilet but I had to collect my thought for some reason I don't really remember what happened last night. Shaking my head I flushed the toilet to make it seem like I went then walked out back into Sess's room. As soon as the door was opened I noticed that Sess wasn't in the room so wanting to have a shower I walked back to my room to have a relaxing warm shower and putting fresh clothes on. While brushing my hair my stomach growled letting me know that I was hungry. So shaking my hair once so it didn't look so neat I headed down to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen I was taken back by what I saw there standing over the stove cooking what smelled like scrambled eggs was none other than Sesshomaru Takakashi.

"Now then this is a sight I thought I would never see" I said in a teasing tone.

Sess jumped lightly at the sound of my voice and without even looking at me he said back "yes well everyone has gone to the lake and I assumed you were hungry."

"Aw you thought of lil ole me" I said putting on an accent and a hand over my heart.

Sitting down at one of the chairs around the kitchen table I waited patiently for my food to be cooked. I was day dreaming when they plate of food was put in front of me so coming for my dream I also noticed that Sess was sitting across from me with a plate of food just like mine. I wanted to know how I ended up in Sess's room with him but I didn't know how to ask.

As if reading my mind Sess spoke up and said "I took you to my room."

Looking into his eyes I said back "oh" then darted my eyes to concentrate on my food.

I heard Sess get up and move but I didn't dare look up he must've noticed I wasn't going to for he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face so I was looking into his eyes. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't notice he leaning in closer. Before I could do or say anything his lips touched mine in a slow kiss. Closing my eyes I started kissing back and wrapped my arms around his neck after a few more minutes Sess pulled away but kept his forehead leaning against mine.

When I opened my eyes he gave me a quick peck then said "I wish for you to stay in my room with me for the rest of this trip and be my girlfriend."

I gasped when he said the last part with shock written on my face then with a big smile I replied "yes of course yes to both things."

With that said and myself feeling bolder I crashed my lips back onto Sess's we were so into the kiss that we broke apart only when we heard a cough coming from the kitchens entrance. Turning to see the whole group standing there with big smiles on there face I started blushing I only turned away from looking at the group when I heard a low growl coming from Sess which made me giggle.

"Hi guys" I said getting over the fact I was pretty much caught making out with Sess.

"Oh Kags dear I didn't know you had so much sexual frustration built up" Miroku said coming closer and putting an arm around me "maybe I can help you with it."

I was about to reply when Miroku was unconscious on the ground and a growling Sesshomaru standing above him. Before it escaladed into a bigger fight I grabbed a hold of Sess's hand and pulled on his arm getting him to look at me. With all the tension starting to cool down I was thinking of something to do for the day.

"Is there a cinema around here somewhere" I asked no one in particular?

"Yeah why what you thinking" answered Inu.

Putting on a small smile I said "I wanna go see that new movie."

With it decided everyone rushed to there separate rooms to get ready since all my stuff was still in the room I was staying in I went to that one instead of Sess's. Picking out a white with yellow sunflowers on it boob tube summer dress and a yellow pair of wedges. Applying a small amount of makeup and giving my hair a once over with the brush I was ready to head downstairs.

"You look amazing" said a voice I know and love from my doorway.

Turning to get a good look at him I noticed her was wearing a pair of slightly baggy jeans with the white button up shirt that had a picture of a skull on the back I got him for his birthday and he's white converse "you don't look so bad ya self" I said realizing I was staring.

Walking down hand in hand everyone else was all ready waiting for us so we got into the cars and headed off to the movies. It was nearly dinner time when the movie finished so we all decided on getting pizza then headed on home for an early night. With dinner finished and no one having anything else to do we all went our separate ways. Kouga and Ayame went for a swim at the lake, Rin and Shippou went for a walk, Inu and Kikyo went out to the back yard, Sango and Miroku sat on the couch watching a movie. While Sess and I headed to his room sitting on his bed Sess hopped onto the internet while I grabbed my book and started reading.


End file.
